


Family Circle

by CaiusG



Series: Ralph Hawke – The Rise of a Blood Mage [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG





	Family Circle

**9.22 Dragon – Lothering**

The lunch after the Sermon, started quietly, as usual. But when Leandra stood up and went to the kitchen for the roast, Ralph turned to Malcolm and continued their debate.

_"I was right! They shouldn't speak about us like this!"_

_"Ralph, what happened to you? You cannot do this! You must be careful! You can not attack everyone who says something wrong about mages!"_

_"About_ us, _father! And what happened?! Did you not hear? Did you not see? That fucking bitch frightened Bethany with her damned superstition about us!"_

 _"Not again, not now, and… not 'fucking bitch' –"_ , Malcolm tried to hide his proud smile when he looked at his son, and stay rigorous. _" 'Revered Mother' the term you’re looking for... Ralph don't---"_

 _"Yes, quieter, they'll hear it... "_ , Ralph snapped, _"Well, let them! They must hear it! I don't fear from them, I don't fear anything! Eh, I know... just... you'll go away again, for work, and I'll face Bethany's fears!"_

 _"You should fear too",_ Malcolm said quietly, _"but especially for sake of Bethany, you have to be careful!"_ Malcolm looked at Bethany, who concentrated on her meal and worked to look very busy spooning the soup. _"Do not endanger her! Do not endanger us all! I try to keep us safe, Ralph, and that means I make many compromises, I hope you'll see sense, too, as soon as is possible. Don't be an idiot, my son, you're smarter than that!"_

Leandra came in with the food. _"...Ralph, I heard, you... and the neighbour girl… Peachy... you tried to kiss her, you not?"_ She didn’t like when they argued. Especially not at the table.

_"That was not exactly how it happened...she tr..., mom, she's just a friend, nothing more."_

Malcolm looked at his son, smiling. _"That girl is beautiful---"_

 _"Yes, Peachy is undoubtedly beautiful...",_ Ralph shook his head, sighed and smirked. _"I wish she had a brother.",_ He kept his eyes on Leandra: _"Don't change the subject, mom"_ , then turned back to Malcolm. _"Yes, father, you always speak of compromises, safety – how much more should we swallow? Where’s your limit on what you will tolerate from them? I don’t care, I will not let anyone scare Bethany!"_

Ralph angrily got up from the table, but Malcolm grasped his arm. _"And I'll not let you endanger her –us!– with your thoughtlessness, young man!"_

Bethany spooned the soup in silence. Carver kicked her ankle under the table, but she ignored now... She just wished to disappear.


End file.
